A Second Chance
by brains103
Summary: After the events of Common Ground, Elizabeth is given a second chance. ShepWeir


**A/N**: This is first _attempt_ at Stargate Atlantis fanfiction. Please don't rake me over the coals too badly. Also, I'm sorry if I stole someone else's idea. I've read so many fics it's hard to remember them all.

**Spoilers**: Common Ground

**Summary**: After the events of Common Ground, Elizabeth is given a second chance. Sheppard/Weir

**Disclaimer**: Is this even necessary? No, I don't own them. big surprise there

* * *

In her quarters, Elizabeth thought back to the events that had happened only yesterday. She had watched as a Wraith fed upon John. That was one of the worst things she had ever witnessed. Her heart sped up, and she shuddered just thinking about it. 

She realized now that she cared for him, more than she was willing to admit. If only she knew that he felt the same way.

She had been so relieved when the team had come back with him, safe. He had that grin on his face, like he had just cheated death, which was true. She loved that about him. His ruffled hair, his deep eyes, and his smile. He acted so nonchalant, but behind that facade, she knew there was more than met the eye.

Elizabeth had kept all the emotions she was feeling bottled up inside her for so long. But right now, it all wanted to come out. She needed a comforting embrace, a willing ear. What if he didn't feel the same way? That question always hung in her mind, taunting her.

Reliving those moments of sheer torture, her resolve not to fall apart in front of everyone, especially John, dissolved. Deciding to take a walk, she somehow ended up at John's door. _How did I end up here . . . my heart was drawn to him. Stop it Elizabeth! Your life isn't a romance novel!_

She paced outside his door for what seemed like an eternity. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her breath grew short. After chastising herself inwardly for acting like a teenager, she slowly worked on breathing easier. Her heart rate went down, and she felt a_lmost _ready to face John. She'd rather face politicians than do this. Damn him for doing this to her!

Just then his door opened, and he looked at her in surprise. "Elizabeth! I thought I heard someone pacing outside. I hoped it wasn't Rodney wanting me to help him with another one of his experiments," he said with a grin.

She let a quick smile appear, albeit rather nervously. "Sorry, was I disturbing you? I can leave," she said and slowly turned to go.

"No," John's voice came out much softer, "I could use the company, if that's all right with you."

Now she would have to face him. "Sure, so could I." Elizabeth followed him into his room. It was slightly messy, understandable though, considering what he'd been through. Actually, she realized, it was neater than hers!

John offered her the bed, while he took a chair.

"Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale," he said with concern.

Elizabeth smiled. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? And yes, I'm fine."

They both lapsed into silence, each growing uncomfortable. _Come on. It's now or never! _She drew in a deep breath and suddenly felt her throat constrict a little bit.

John noticed the change but didn't say anything. She seemed deep in thought, and he didn't want to interrupt her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then stood up. Pacing around the room, she wrung her hands together. John was getting worried by her behavior. "Hey, are you ok?" He stood up and started walking towards her. At this, she abruptly stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"John, there's something I have to say now, or I will never have the courage again. Please, just hear me through." Pausing for another deep breath, she closed her eyes briefly. Tears came unbidden to her eyes. She blinked, staring at anything but John.

She continued, her voice quiet and shaky. "This past week has been like hell for me. Not just because of the stress, but because . . ." She had to stop because at this point, John had stepped closer to her. They were only inches apart. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes. If he touched her, she knew she'd collapse in his arms. Tears had already started to roll down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her eyes and took a step backwards.

Now John was confused. He had an idea of what she was trying to say, but it couldn't be. He wanted to envelop her in his arms, but she couldn't possibly be talking about _that_. He tried again, "Elizabeth". No effect. She just stood there, looking down at the floor.

Regaining her composure, she started to try again, her eyes still watery. Each word was filled with hesitation. "I almost watched you die. That was the most difficult thing I have ever done!" Tears now fell freely on her cheeks. "I realized just how much I cared for you. I've been given a second chance to tell you how I feel, so . . . I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you. And if you don't feel the same way, at least I have the comfort that you know how I feel."

Gathering the last of her courage, she took a step forward and gently brushed her lips against his. It was a soft, gentle caress that moved them both. When she didn't feel him respond, she stepped back to accept the fact that he didn't feel the same way and walked quickly out of the room. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks. He hadn't felt the same way, and she had just made a fool of herself. She didn't know if she could ever face him again.

John stood in shock, unable to move to stop her from leaving. He had to catch her before he hurt her more. He had vowed never to hurt her. Always protect her.

He was the one who had broken her heart. Running out of the room, he urgently called to her. "Elizabeth!"

She had slowed her pace in the corridor outside his room. She didn't turn, but she briefly stopped and leaned against the wall for support.

As he caught up to her, he saw how hard this had been for her. He cared for this woman so much. He gently grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him. Taking one step forward, he cupped her face in his hands and tenderly, but deeply, kissed her. Feeling her doubt, he poured all of his emotions into that one kiss.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed at the emotions she felt from him. Love, passion, sincerity, desire, sorrow, pain, regret.

He gently rushed away her tears from her cheek and forced her to look at him. She stared into his deep eyes and saw everything he felt. Seeing the depth of his emotions, she felt her knees buckle. John quickly caught her, and she pressed herself up against him for reassurance. He whispered in her ear. "I love you too. I never meant to cause you pain. I would do anything to save you pain. I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you. And now I have. This was my fault for not telling you sooner. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He said it so caringly that she shivered slightly.

Putting her finger to his lips, she whispered, "shhh".

He carried her to his room with the utmost tenderness and laid her in his bed. Moving close to her, he showed her just how sorry he was.


End file.
